


This Could Be All That I've Waited For

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Concert Hookup, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, I don't know how else to explain it, It's just some smut, M/M, Porn, Smut, enjoy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asks Castiel to go to a concert with him, Cas thinks he's getting ahead of himself by being so excited. It turns out he's been thinking wrong all along.</p><p>Setting: 1980s</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be All That I've Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, it's been so long since I've posted anything. I'm so sorry, guys. Well, anyone who actually pays attention to my work. I've been busy but I accepted a request either way. This one's for my bby girl: [Queen-Of-The-Falling-Angels ](http://queen-of-the-falling-angels.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who requested "Dean and Cas hook up at an AC/DC concert after Cas spils his drink on Dean". Enjoy, my lovelies ^-^

Castiel was blushing bright red when he heard the invite.  
"So, um... I've got two tickets to an AC/DC concert this weekend. Maybe... you wanna go with me?"  
He nearly choked on his burger. He'd known the incredibly sexy and mysterious Dean for a few months now but he still didn't expect them to meet anywhere outside the college's library. It calmed his nerves a bit to see that Dean was also slightly nervous about the whole arrangement. It made him want to console him automatically.  
"Uhm, sure, why not? I'd love to go." Dean's face lit up right away.  
"Awesome! Um, can't wait." He offered with a shy smile as he took a sip from his cola. Cas smiled back, eyes closed and crinkled in the corners as he tried his best not to get ahead of himself and start calling this a date.  
That Saturday, Cas was pacing the small space of his college dorm as he tried to decide what to wear. He didn't want to seem too overdressed but neither too underdressed.  
Wait, He thought to himself. Is it even possible to be underdressed to a concert? Well, I suppose if you go naked- He was just getting lost in his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched ringing. the little dial-up phone in the corner was going off. Dean. It had to be Dean. His relatives didn't call and Dean was just about the only other person who he had given his number to.  
"Hello?" He said a bit shakily as he picked up.  
"Hey, Cas." He heard the soft and collected voice answer calmly on the other line and, once again, his nerves were relieved.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Just wondering what time I should pick you up." He glanced at the clock. The concert was at nine and it was already past seven thirty.  
"How about eight?" He asked as he rushed to throw on a white button up and black slacks.  
"Alright. See you soon then." He responded and then hung up.  
Cas tried to take deep, relaxing breaths as he threw on a tie.  
Is this too much? He wondered as he loosened it slightly. Maybe the pants... I should wear jeans. He slipped into a pair of black jeans that hugged his body a bit more and probably set off a sexier appearance, or at least he hoped.  
He probably spent just fifteen minutes trying to fix up his hair; he'd never been so nervous in his life! He just hoped he looked good enough for Dean. Sexy, caring, wonde-  
Straight Dean. He reminded himself. But you don't know that... He began again in his head.  
He was tired of playing through the notions in his head. He was probably one of about ten gay men in the area. And that couldn't even be assured considering no one was really open about their sexuality. How could they be when all they would be is judged? Cas sighed again, ruffling up his hair and then moving to shove some essential things, like his wallet with his ID and money, in his pocket before sitting on his bed to wait for Dean to show up.  
He was just twiddling with his thumbs when he heard a slight rapping on the door. He took a few more deep breaths before making his way to greet Dean.  
"Hey." Dean said in that glorious voice.  
Cas almost spoke but his words got caught in his throat as he took in the sight of dean in front of him. He wore a simple gray AC/DC shirt with some seemingly tattered blue jeans and a pair of "worn-once-too-many-times" sneakers. It was so simple but it was perfect to Cas. He looked so amazing all Cas could do was wave a greeting. Then again, Dean always looked amazing to Cas. Dean chuckled at his simple response; in the time he'd known him, he learned that Cas was a man of few words, so he didn't take it personally or suggestively or anything.  
"Nice outfit." He said truthfully but Cas suspected he was being sarcastic.  
"O-oh. I'm sorry, I'm overdressed, I-"  
"Cas, relax. I meant it."  
"O-oh." Dean smiled at him.  
"Well, let's get going then." Cas smiled in response, happy that Dean didn't bring up his social awkwardness. In fact, he never had, since day one, since before Cas ever admitted to himself that he liked Dean.  
"Whoa. This is your car?!" He asked in shock. Dean nodded proudly.  
He rubbed a hand over the hood of his Chevy '67 Impala. Cas was afraid to even touch the thing; God forbid he left a mark on it. Dean slid into the driver's seat.  
"You gonna get in or what?" He said to Cas who was still admiring the glossy, black paint of the car. Cas was shaken out of his reverie.  
"Sorry," He said, slipping into the passenger's seat. "Just... seriously nice car." Dean chuckled.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you appreciate it."  
"Are you kidding me? It's amazing." Dean smiled as he turned on the car and drive off.  
"So," Dean asked after a little while of silence. "I didn't know you liked AC/DC."  
"Well, I'm probably not as well acquainted with them as you are but I do enjoy their music." Dean cocked an eyebrow.  
"Really? You?"  
"I'm not just a nerd, Dean. I have somewhat of a life, too."  
"N-no, Cas, I didn't mean it like th-"  
"I know, Dean. I was joking." He said with a small, halfway-pulled smile. Dean glanced at him and gave a chuckle.  
Once they arrived and gave their tickets, they settled into their spots which, in Cas's opinion, were pretty good. They were only about seven rows away from the stage and somewhat off to the right. They were close enough to see the show and yet far off enough to kind of be in their own world.  
Maybe tonight... Cas thought and hoped even though another voice denied it.  
"I'll be right back." Dean said and Cas nodded as he was left alone. He must've seemed vulnerable as a guy eventually came over to him to talk.  
"Hey." He said, his voice deep and friendly. He had dark black hair and a clean, shaven squared jaw. He was... attractive.  
"Hello." Cas responded.  
"What's your name?"  
"Castiel."  
"Michael," He said extending his hand. Cas shook it. "Nice to meet you," Cas nodded. "So, you here alone?" He asked. Cas opened his mouth to respond until he felt an arm on his shoulder.  
"No, actually. He's not," Dean's voice spoke, angered almost. Michael gave them a confused look before shrugging and turning away. Before Cas could ask anything, Dean was pressing a cold bottle to his knuckle. "Went back to the car to get 'em. I almost forgot." He seemed to be trudging another three. Cas took a sip from his bottle and then asked,  
"So what was all the possessiveness about back there?"  
"What? I was just trying to protect you. He looked harmful."  
"How so?" Cas said taking another swig from the beer.  
"I j-" Suddenly the lights moved to face the stage as smoke surrounded it.  
Both Dean and Cas immediately recognized the intro riff to "Back in Black". Hell, everyone recognized it. Everyone moved forward together as they crowded around the stage, all hands going up in the air as Johnson appeared, igniting the energy of the crowd.  
Cas dropped the subject for the rest of the concert as he got lost in, not only the bands infectious and perfectly loud rhythm, but also in the way Dean would press closer to him as he downed more alcohol and got more lost in this musical universe. Occasionally, Dean would wrap an arm around his shoulder as he got lost in shouting out lyrics and Cas would laugh before joining him and leaning into Dean.  
"Okay, that was fucking amazing." Cas said after the concert as he took a swig from Dean's metal flask as they'd been doing for a few minutes now. It was a dark amber liquid, definitely stronger than whatever beer he's been drinking. Not strong enough to phase Dean but enough to buzz Cas a bit considering he was quite the lightweight. Dean stood in front of Cas, walking backwards towards the car as he took a sip of the flask he was handed before giving it back.  
"I know right?! I've seen them once before but man, this one was so much better." Cas was chuckling and getting lost in Dean's voice that he didn't notice where he was walking and ended up tripping on a bump in the street, spilling a generous amount of the whiskey on Dean's shirt.  
"Fuck!" He yelled as they stopped on the street, Dean still in an initial shock. "Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so sorry."  
"It's cool, Cas." He said shrugging and then cocking an eyebrow at Cas's obscene language; he figured it had to be the alcohol.  
"Crap, fuck, shit. I'm sorry." He repeated. Dean grabbed his shoulders.  
"Seriously, Cas it's fine. Let's just get back to my car and I'll figure something out, okay?" Cas nodded, calmed for the third time that week by Dean. As they slipped into the car, Cas suggested an idea.  
"My dorm is closer, I can just lend you a shirt so you don't have to drive another ten minutes to your apartment." Dean nodded as they made their way back to the campus. He would have argued but it was already starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable and he really didn't want to keep it on longer than he had to.  
On the drive, Cas's initial alcoholic rush began to slow down a bit and it just forced him to apologize for most of the ride as he stared at the dark spot on Dean's shirt. Part of him was noticing the fact that it was dirty, another part (most likely, the still drunk part) was noticing the way his muscles moved under the shirt, flexing as he drove and breathed. Only then did he stop saying sorry... but eventually he'd start again.  
"Cas, I swear, if you apologize one more time I will hurt you," Dean said with a chuckle, an obvious fake threat. "Seriously, it happens. And anyways, you're making it up to me by letting me borrow a shirt of yours. So, really, relax." Cas nodded. He tried his best to relax, just for Dean's sake.  
They pulled into the school campus and Dean parked the car somewhere near Cas's dorm. As Cas was opening the door, Dean was already slipping out of his shirt. As Cas noticed him, he somewhat froze while opening the door.  
"Oh, uh, sorry." Dean said when he noticed Cas's tense body.  
"No, no!" Cas responded, quickly animating again. "I just... took me by surprise." He shook his head as Dean entered and he closed the door behind them.  
When he turned back around, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, dirty shirt in hand as he looked around at the meticulously kept space. Cas was awkwardly turned on and embarrassed at the same time. He wondered what Dean thought of his room but he was also focused on the way Dean's chest rose and fell slightly on each breath and the way his flat stomach slightly curled and uncurled simultaneously. He was glad Dean was looking around, actually, because that meant he couldn't see Cas's attention on him. The second his eyes saw a small shift in Dean's body, he turned, pretending to get a shirt from his drawer before Dean could see his eyes on him.  
"Any shirt will do, Cas. Don't think it has to be anything special." Cas blushed slightly, realizing that he had been taking a while.  
"I-I know," He mustered. "Just don't know which one..."  
He finally picked a random pale yellow shirt and turned to hand it to Dean who was currently tossing his soiled shirt onto the floor and stretching out his arm for the new one. Cas pressed the new shirt into his hand but Dean moved to place his hand on Cas's waist and used force to pull him down enough that Cas was sitting in his lap. Cas blushed violently, his mouth only about two inches from Dean's and he couldn't stop staring at those pink lips of his which oh, fuck, Dean had just licked. Before he could register anything, Dean's hand pushed the shirt out of Cas's and slipped his fingers between his instead as his lips moved to catch Cas's. His eyes shot wide and his face turned bright red as he felt Dean's soft and slightly wet lips against his own.  
Is really happening? Holy fuck...  
He tried to relax and curl his fingers around Dean's as he moved his lips slowly. As Dean noticed Cas's involvement, his other arm moved to wrap around the slightly-more-slender-man's waist to pull him even closer. Before pulling away, Dean bit his bottom lip softly, drawing out a little whimper from Cas that made his cock swell.  
"You've been wanting to do this all night," Dean said. It wasn't a question. "I can tell." He freed the hand that was tangled in Cas's in favor of cupping his boner and rubbed slowly, forcing the darker-haired man to throw his head back and moan deeply, all to prove Dean's point... and satisfy himself while he was at it, if he was being honest.  
"That's where you're wrong," Cas said moving to lean his forehead against Dean's as he rolled his hips against his hand. "I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you." He finished before smashing his lips against Dean's again.  
There weren't many places where this whole thing could escalate to but they reached them anyways. Cas pushed Dean back onto the mattress, tangling his hands in Dean's hair. Dean, to accommodate for the new position, moved both his hands to Cas's rear, slipping them into his back pockets and fuck Dean had just nailed one of Cas's kinks. Cas found the layers of clothing to be too superfluous, but was so lost in the elation of euphoria that he couldn't bring himself to move his hands. He simply continued to grind his crotch into Dean's, drinking down the filthy sounds that were flying off of his tongue.  
Eventually, Dean pulled away, dragging Cas a little more up the bed so that his feet weren't hanging off. His hands found a new position underneath the cloth of Castiel's boxer briefs, grabbing and kneading his bare skin as Cas tried to deal with the pleasure by biting at any skin of Dean's he could find. Dean grabbed harder at his ass, grunting with pleasure as Cas bit down around his neck while simultaneously grinding his crotch down against Dean's. Somehow, Cas was able to clear his mind for a second or two so that his hands could move to unbutton Dean's jeans; he could already feel Dean pulling his pants off. Dean lightly traced a finger over his hole as his other hand slightly spread him open. Cas let out a high-pitched moan that could have given any pornstar a run for their money and latched his teeth onto Dean's protruding Adam's apple, causing Dean to groan loudly.  
"Kinky, Cas," He said in reference to all the biting. "I like it."  
"I-I've just... n-no ones ever done that to me but myself. I-It-fuck, it feels good, Dean. So good." He moaned against his neck as Dean continued to tease his hole.  
"Too many clothes." Dean mumbled between lips which Cas feverishly chased everywhere they went.  
"Dean..." Cas moaned as Dean pulled off his jeans and his ass hit the cool air. "Dean..." He repeated again. This time it was more of a question.  
"Hmm?" Dean responded between a kiss.  
"How far are we taking this?"  
"How far do you wanna take it, baby boy?" Cas felt a shiver run down his spine from the pet name.  
"I-I don't know. Wh... Do you even want to do this, Dean?" Suddenly, all of Dean's motions stopped.  
"What are you talking about? Of course, I do. I mean, I know I've had my fair share of women but can't you tell the way I've been all over you tonight? And any other day before this? I want you so bad, Cas, so bad," He reached up to kiss him quickly. "Can't wait to be the first guy to make you feel like this," Another kiss and a lip tug. "Can't wait for you to be my first guy. Can't wait for you to be mine." Dean's fingers carded through Cas's hair, forcing his lips back to his own.  
Cas gasped and panted into his mouth as the heat was instantly back on. He suddenly felt every emotion enhanced. The butterflies in his stomach telling him that perfect, beautiful, wonderful Dean was going to be his first time, the rush of his head telling him that those were actually Dean's lips wetting his own, and, of course, his blatantly obvious boner telling him that Dean's hands needed to get down there immediately. He managed to pull Dean up just enough to finally slip off those jeans and toss them aside. There was now one layer less of clothing and it made all the difference. Just the thin cotton from Cas's briefs and the soft silk from Dean's boxers. His erection was basically up against his stomach at this point, just the tip sliding out from underneath the band as he worked his hips harder and harder against Dean's, feeling that huge bulge reaching nearly the same state as Cas's.  
"Fuck, baby," He heard Dean mutter once they pulled away for air. He opened his eyes to find Dean staring at his ass as his hands had apparently made their way back there. "These are tight," He said, snapping the band around the area wrapping his back. "Nice and sexy. I wonder what you look like in lace," He continued, his hands grabbing at Cas's ass through his underwear. "And fuck, what a pretty cock. All hard and wet for me, right baby?" Cas nodded, sitting up a bit, his finger going to his mouth as he bit the tip and blushed slightly like a little schoolboy, giving Dean a better view. He just couldn't help it when Dean was giving all this attention to his body, and more conspicuously, to his dick. "Jesus, look so pretty for me, Cas." He allowed a finger to go over and trace the head of Cas's dick, just that slight tip that was peaking out. Cas let out that little yelping moan again.  
"Dean..." He panted, dragging out the syllable. His hands clawed at Dean, grasping for purchase as he continued to dip lower. His eyes caught the thick outline of Dean's cock and fuck it felt even bigger than it looked once it was in his hand; he wondered what it would feel like buried inside of him.  
"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean yelled out as Cas continued to clutch and massage his erection, bringing it to press up against the material so much that nothing was left to the imagination. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly, whispering,  
"We've gotta be quiet, Dean. Other people live in this hall."  
"Well, fuck. I was hoping to make you scream my name all night," His hands grabbed Cas's ass and quickly thrusted him down on his crotch. Cas threw his head up, trying his best to remain quiet while moaning out Dean's name. "Sound so good when you do that." Dean said, kissing his neck which was tilted up, giving him easy access.  
"Enough of this foreplay." Cas said, pushing back and practically ripping off Dean's boxers as he sucked the head of Dean's cock so quickly, Dean had next to no time to comprehend.  
The obscene noise of sloppy sucking combined with Dean's cursing grunts kept Cas pressing his boner against the mattress, rolling his hips like a routine as Dean grabbed onto his hair. He felt his hair being pushed out of his face, being pulled this way and that by Dean's strong fingers; he could feel the throbbing veins on Dean's cock against his tongue and could taste the slight bitterness that was his precum. He was going to blow his load if he didn't stop contact immediately. He lifted his hips up, whimpering at the loss against Dean's dick, causing Dean to moan at the sensation and look down at Cas.  
"Fuck, yes, angel. Keep that pretty little ass up in the air for me," Cas's electric blue eyes met with Dean's candy green ones as he tried to be seductive, wiggling his ass in an enticing manner. He was totally succeeding in being seductive if Dean's quickly rising and falling chest was anything to go by. "Look so gorgeous, baby. Can't wait to be deep inside you. Wanna hear all the dirty, filthy sounds coming from your mouth..." Dean trailed on as Cas's sucking became more intense.  
Eventually, Cas had to let up; he could tell Dean was close from the tightening of his balls. He popped off, leaving a little kiss at the slit before trailing kisses back up to Dean's mouth. The fact Dean could taste himself on Cas's mouth had his head spinning, just wondering how the hell he could've waited this long for this perfection of a moment. They kissed a while longer, Dean's hands slipping off Cas's underwear and tossing them aside as he grabbed Cas's dick and began to pump smoothly.  
"D-Dean! Ah... I-I can't... Wait..." Dean's hand pulled away.  
"Want me to fuck you nice and sweet before you come?" Cas nodded, his face hot and red, as he reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"I-I use it on myself, sometimes."  
"That sounds sexy." Dean mumbled before kissing Cas again, it was all he could do to stop imagining Cas fingering himself; he really didn't want to blow his load early.  
Cas smeared some of the clear, runny gel on his fingers before teasing his hole. As he worked himself open for Dean, the latter left kisses all over his neck, making sure to avoid the practically throbbing, tip-reddened dick against Cas's stomach. He had three fingers inside himself now and Dean leaned back to marvel at and appreciate the way he was able to stretch open so widely. He could basically see the inside of Cas's wall, that hungry-looking pink that Dean couldn't wait to be wrapped around his dick. He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, just waiting for Cas to give him a signal to advance. He never really knew just how far his self-control could amount to but damn it had to be pretty high if he was able to keep his hands only on Cas's chest while listening to the filthy, wet noise coming from his entrance and the dirty, obscene, moaning expletives pouring from his mouth. He was breathing harshly against Cas's ear, leaving little nips, bites, and kisses as he tried to control himself.  
"Dean, please!" It was a harsh whisper across pants and whines. Dean nodded and positioned himself over Cas, looking down at him, his eyes searching for complete consent that Cas was replying with; it seemed that he really couldn't wait any longer.  
Pupils blown black on both men as Cas slipped his hand out of himself and moved them to hold himself open for Dean who was entering as slowly and carefully as he could, grunting and moaning at the hot, tight feel. He slid in slowly, inch-by-torturously-slow-inch as Cas pushed back on him, heading spinning at being filled like this. Dean, now fully sheathed in Cas, leaned down to kiss him softly, tugging his lips as he tried his best not to move his hips and goddammit he was good in bed. Cas pulled from the kiss to nod.  
"You sure?" Dean asked in the softest, sweetest, most caring voice he possibly could. It almost broke Cas.  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure, Dean. Move. Please..." He begged.  
Dean moved back slowly and then rammed back into Cas who arched his back up and basically screamed. Luckily, Dean covered his mouth in time; it was nearly one in the morning and no one needed to catch them like this. Cas whimpered in form of an apology and Dean accepted with a kiss which turned into trailing nibbles along his jawline as he moved his hips with a constant rhythm. Cas was moaning lowly and panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly and Dean really couldn't take much more. He'd never seen anyone more gorgeous. No girl could compare to the way Cas's hands clawed at his back, his mouth open, begging to be kissed and bitten, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist, just asking for Dean to go deeper.  
"C-Cas, I'm close. Fuck." He quickly grabbed Cas's dick and pumped, wanting them to orgasm at the same time.  
Cas's body was basically thrashing between Dean and then bed, his panting whispers turning into loud, harsh moans as the precum flowed more smoothly from his cock. It only took one perfect hit to his prostate and he was lost, unraveling himself in Dean's hands. At the feeling of his nails digging into Dean's back, his head curling into the nape of his neck, Dean came as well, sputtering wildly and almost spastically into Cas. He'd never come that hard in his life; just another thing to add to the list of firsts that Cas was perfecting.  
He pulled out slowly, so as to not hurt Cas's tender, worn-out entrance, and then laid down next to him, his arm wrapping around the cute, blushing boy that was facing him. They mainly stared at each other, their breaths entangling as they tried to relax. Cas turned to grab a napkin and clean them up as best he could before curling up into Dean, his eyes beginning to close in the process.  
"I probably should've said this before," Dean broke the silence with a soft voice. "But I'm clean." Cas cocked an eyebrow before understanding what he meant with a chuckle.  
"'S alright, I trusted you." Dean gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"So... uh, how was that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"D-did I do... well?" Cas laughed a bit and pressed kisses against Dean's face when he realized the "experienced" man was asking for affirmation.  
"Yes, Dean. You did... perfectly."  
"Thank you." Dean beamed a smile before giving Cas a soft, slow kiss that was so full of emotion and desire, it had Cas's head spinning again.  
"How did I do?" Cas asked in return.  
"Fucking perfect. You act all cute and adorable but really you're just filthy. And I love it," He pressed another hard, searing kiss to Cas's lips. Cas just giggles and blushed, knowing he had a wild sexual nature that rarely anyone got to see. "Can I be honest?" Dean asked after a while.  
"Hmm." He mused.  
"I never thought I'd fall for a guy, especially not this hard. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in love with you and that this wasn't the best moment of my life so far." Cas didn't even know how to respond to that. Even less so when Dean reached to grab his hand and hold it in his. He just blushed away and cradled against Dean's body. He eventually figured he should say something, however; Dean might take offense at his silence.  
"I-I feel the same way. I mean, I've had this silly little crush on you since we first met but I never thought I'd act on it. I guess... I'm really happy I did. I love you, Dean." He heard a content sigh slip the lips of the man next to him.  
"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
